Wayang
by RanaKim9382
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi pada Rana melihat foto-foto "mesra" nya bersama Ketua OSIS Kim Kibum terpajang di website sekolah? Gosip terpanas di SoArtMagz of Seoul Art High School! SUPER JUNIOR FF
1. Chapter 1

Cast: - Kim Kibum - Kim Rana (OC) - Kim Heechul - Lee Sungmin (cameo) - Lee Hyukjae (cameo)

Genre: School life, Romance

Length: Oneshot

Rating: PG-13

Au. ' s Note: ini oneshot ketigaku... Gara-gara inget jaman SMA dulu, lahirlah ff ini hiks saia terhura.. #abaikan

Well, hope you enjoy the story... Mwahhhh :*

Also published on my wp:queensarap. wordpress. com

Hari masih terbilang pagi saat Kim Rana terbentur meja karena mengantuk. Dia mengaduh pelan, tak mau membuat kebisingan mengingat Yoo Songsaengnim sedang mengajar sekarang. Yoo Songsaengnim memang bukan guru killer, hanya saja lebih mirip Dewi Durga yang sebentar lagi berubah jadi Dewi Kali, sang dewi kehancuran dalam mitologi Hindu.

Sesegera mungkin ia menggosok-gosok matanya agar kantuknya hilang. Ia juga menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras. Tapi apa daya, usahanya cuma sukses sesaat. Dia mengantuk lagi; kepalanya kembali terbentur meja, kali ini meja teman di sebelahnya, Song Minji.

" Ouch... " keluhnya pelan.

" Hei! Berhentilah mengantuk begitu! " sergah Minji sambil berbisik. " Kau terlihat konyol! "

" Memang kenapa? Aku tak peduli. " jawabnya cuek.

" Ck! Kau tak lihat? Sejak tadi Kim Sunbae mengamatimu dari celah pintu! "

Rana cepat-cepat melirik pintu. Didapatinya Kim Kibum, si Ketua OSIS berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada sedang menatapnya datar. Rana menunduk dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan dan mendecak frustasi.

" Matilah aku! Dia pasti akan memberiku gunungan tugas gara-gara ini! Ah dasar menyebalkan! "

* * *

 _Ruang OSIS_

 _15:10 KST_

" Sekretaris Kim. " panggil Kibum. Dia membolak-balik sebuah proposal di tangannya, sementara di atas mejanya ada sekitar sepuluh proposal lain.

Rana mendekat.

" Ne Sunbaenim. "

" Periksa semua proposal ini. Kalau sudah, laporkan padaku. Nanti baru kulihat mana yang layak disetujui programnya. Setelah itu baru bisa kita ajukan ke pihak sekolah. "

" Ne Sunbaenim. "

Rana hanya bisa mengiyakan. Di hadapan Ketua OSIS yang punya kuasa atas seluruh siswa di sini, mana bisa ia menolak perintah. Apalagi dia sekretaris utama yang banyak diserahi tugas oleh Kibum. Rasa tanggung jawab, alasan kedua kenapa ia tak menolak semua tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya.

Dia ambil semua berkas proposal di atas meja, lalu ia berjalan ke mejanya sendiri. Berseberangan dengan meja Kibum, dan bersebelahan dengan meja milik Bendahara, Lee Sungmin yang absen karena sakit.

Suasana di ruang itu terasa mencekam bagi Rana, namun ternyata tidak buat Kibum. Dia nyaman-nyaman saja. Senang, malah. Entah karena sudah berhasil 'menyiksa' Rana, entah karena hal lain. Well, pemuda satu ini memang agak susah ditebak.

Rana mencermati tiga buah proposal yang sudah ia seleksi, lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum.

" Sunbaenim. " katanya. Ia berdebar keras. Bukan karena ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, sama sekali bukan. Cuma agak panik dan penasaran apa proposal yang ia pilah sudah memenuhi standar Kibum atau belum.

" Mm. " Kibum menggumam, meletakkan proposal di tangannya dan beralih ke tiga bundel proposal baru. Dia membaca ketiganya sekilas-sekilas.

" Matamu jeli juga, Sekretaris Kim. " ujarnya seraya menandatangani ketiga proposal tersebut. " Tak salah aku mengandalkanmu di organisasi ini. "

" Ah ye gamsahamnida, Sunbaenim. "

" Ini. Besok bawalah ke Kesiswaan dan Kepala Sekolah. Aku mengandalkanmu-sekali lagi. "

 _" Apa? Aku lagi? Lantas apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa tugasnya jadi aku yang mengerjakan? Seharusnya ia yang membawa ini ke pihak sekolah! "_ umpatnya dalam hati.

" Kau masih harus banyak belajar, Kim Rana. Kau digadang-gadang untuk jadi ketua berikutnya. " sambung Kibum lagi seolah tahu isi pikirannya. " Jangan khawatir. Besok kutemani. "

Dan Rana pun melongo tak percaya.

Esoknya Rana pergi ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah setelah sebelumnya mendapat persetujuan dari Kesiswaan. Kibum berjalan di sampingnya, menemani ia meminta legalisir pihak sekolah. Setelah ini ia mesti ke Ruang Tata Usaha untuk mencairkan dana yang akan digunakan untuk ketiga program tersebut.

Kepala Sekolah mereka menyetujui semua program yang diajukan dengan mudah, membuat Rana merasa lega. Di Ruang TU, ia hanya tinggal menunggu dan setelah itu selesailah tugasnya hari ini. Besok ia bisa memberi komando pada anggota reguler untuk pelaksanaannya.

" Sudah ada legalisir Kesiswaan dan Kepala Sekolah, benar? " tanya Kepala TU memastikan. Ketiga proposal yang mereka ajukan ada di tangannya. Kepala TU mencermati proposal-proposal tersebut, membacanya halaman demi halaman, lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" Ne, Songsaengnim. " jawabnya mantab. Kepala TU di sekolahnya mencatat jumlah dana yang dikeluarkan di pembukuan sekolah, lalu berjalan masuk ke ruangan bagian dalam. Tak sampai lima menit ia sudah kembali dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Rana.

Keduanya keluar dari ruangan itu beriringan.

" Kerja bagus, Rana-ya. " puji Kibum, puas dengan kinerja Rana. Ia menyeringai. " Aku bisa tenang menitipkan OSIS padamu. "

Rana hanya menampakkan senyum kikuknya mendengar pujian itu. Ia sedikit, merasa aneh. Tak biasanya Kibum memuji secara terang-terangan. Tapi sudah dua kali ini ia dipuji. Dan barusan, 'Rana-ya', katanya?

 _" Biasanya ia tak memanggil nama kecilku. "_

Apa ketua OSIS nya ini salah makan atau salah minum obat? Atau jangan-jangan, dia menderita bipolar complex? Semacam, berkepribadian ganda, begitu?

" Ah! Sunbaenim, kau duluan saja. " celetuk Rana. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu.

" Wae? "

" Ah itu, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Aku baru ingat ada beberapa buku yang ingin kubaca. Aku akan segera kembali ke Ruang OSIS. "

Rana bermaksud mengambil jalur menuju perpustakaan dengan berbelok ke arah kanan, tapi tangan Kibum memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

" Tunggu. " katanya. " Kuantar. "

Rana menatapnya keheranan.

" Sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan perpustakaan akan ditutup setengah jam lagi. Kau 'kan perempuan, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu jalan sendirian. Kebetulan aku juga mau pinjam buku geologi. "

" Ah begitu. "

Mereka berjalan lagi, kali ini menuju perpustakaan.

Seperempat jam kemudian, keduanya terlihat keluar dari pintu perpustakaan dengan buku di tangan masing-masing. Kibum, hanya ada satu buku di tangannya, buku tentang pertambangan. Sementara Rana memeluk empat buah buku besar-besar bersampul tebal. Sepertinya dia kewalahan membawa buku-buku yang dipinjamnya itu.

Kibum, tanpa diduga, menyambar semua buku di pelukan Rana, lalu berhenti dan membaca judul bukunya satu per satu.

" Mesir Kuno... Yunani Klasik... Abad Pelayaran... Abad Pencerahan... "

Rana bingung.

" Bagaimana bisa kau meminjam semua buku ini, Rana-ya? Ini 'kan ensiklopedi yang langka, tak boleh dipinjam untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah. "

" Ahahah, itu... Jadi, mm, aku kenal baik dengan petugas perpustakaan. Dia kerabatku, dan aku juga sering meminjam buku. Dia juga tahu benar seperti apa diriku, jadi dia percaya sepenuhnya padaku. " jelasnya.

" Lalu karena itu juga dia memperbolehkanmu meminjam buku-buku ini, begitu? Ya! Ini tidak adil. Bahkan aku saja tak diizinkan meminjam ensiklopedi astronomi pekan lalu. " Kibum menggerutu. Rana hanya tersenyum simpul. Salah satu sisi lain Kibum ia temukan hari ini. Ternyata si boss bisa sedikit kekanakan juga.

Mereka berjalan ke Ruang OSIS dengan santai, namun tanpa mereka sadari, di balik pilar tersembunyi ada sebuah kamera berlensa tele sedang memotret mereka berdua.

* * *

 _Interlude..._

Di rumah, Kibum merasa tak habis pikir. Buku tentang pertambangan yang tadi ia pinjam, dilemparnya pelan ke ranjangnya yang empuk.

" Hei! Aku 'kan tak membutuhkan buku ini! "

Kenapa ia meminjamnya sementara ia tak membutuhkannya?

" Kim Rana! Ini gara-gara kau! Lihat saja! Tugasmu akan makin bertumpuk mulai besok pagi! Ini hukuman buatmu! "

* * *

Betapa kagetnya Rana saat ia sampai di sekolah, lima hari berselang sejak ia dipanggil 'Rana-ya' oleh Kibum. Bagaimana tidak? Dia jadi headline news di Seoul Art High School, sekolahnya. Dan dia merasa perlu konfirmasi.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Rana berjalan cepat-setengah berlari sebenarnya-ke koridor lantai dua gedung utara, bukan ke kelasnya sendiri, kelas 1-1 yang terletak di koridor lantai dua gedung barat. Kelas 2-7 jadi tujuannya.

Siswa-siswa lain yang melihatnya lewat berbisik-bisik. Ada majalah sekolah di tangan masing-masing dari mereka. Rana tak perlu menguping untuk tahu bahwa dialah yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

" Shit! " geramnya lirih. " Gosip murahan macam apa ini?! "

Rana masuk ke kelas Kibum tanpa permisi. Ia mencari meja atasannya itu, dan mendapati Kibum sedang membaca otobiografi Mahatma Gandhi tak peduli. Rana makin geram melihatnya.

" Sunbaenim. "

Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya dari otobiografi tebal yang ia bawa itu. Matanya menangkap sosok Rana yang terlihat gusar di samping bangkunya.

" Apa? Ada kesulitan menindaklanjuti program kita yang kemarin? "

Rana membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sesaat kemudian ia berkata frustasi.

" Oh my freaking God! Ya Sunbaenim! Bagaimana bisa kau pura-pura tak tahu kenapa aku datang ke kelasmu pagi ini? " sergahnya.

" Kim Rana. Kau datang pagi-pagi begini dan kau sudah bikin ribut. Kau juga bicara informal padaku. " bukannya menyahuti omongan Rana, Kibum malah mengoreksi kelakuan sekretarisnya.

Rana mengerang sebal.

" Argh! Itu tak penting sekarang, Sunbaenim! Sekarang kita ke Ruang OSIS! Aku benar-benar harus bicara denganmu! "

Rana menyeret Kibum, yang anehnya tak menolak.

* * *

 _Ruang OSIS_

" Kenapa Sunbae bisa tenang begini? Jelas-jelas itu fitnah! Dan Sunbae tak mengklarifikasi berita itu? " protesnya. Kibum hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak habis mengerti. Tak biasanya sekretarisnya tak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan amarahnya, bahkan ketika ia membebaninya dengan tumpukan tugas.

" Ya! Sunbaenim! Jawab aku! "

" Lagi-lagi kau bicara informal padaku. Kasar, pula. " kata Kibum, akhirnya mau menanggapi. Rana terdiam, dan sesaat kemudian memukuli kepalanya pelan sambil komat-kamit, " Pabo! Pabo! "

" Tak ada gunanya kita mengklarifikasi berita itu. Tak akan ada yang percaya. Yang ada kita malah dianggap sedang berusaha menyembunyikan fakta. Klarifikasi atau tidak; fakta atau cuma gosip; mereka tak mau peduli. Yang penting mereka punya objek yang dijadikan sasaran pelampiasan rasa frustasi mereka. "

" Tapi Sunbae, kalau kita tak melakukan klarifikasi, sama saja kita membenarkan berita ini. "

" Tanpa klarifikasi orang juga pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya mana yang benar. Asalkan kita tak berakting layaknya sepasang kekasih, orang akan berpikir bahwa semua berita itu bohong. "

" Itu mustahil! Ke mana pun dan di mana pun ada kau, pasti ada aku juga di situ. Tiap kegiatan organisasi, mau tak mau aku harus menemanimu karena itu merupakan tanggung jawabku. Mana bisa orang berasumsi bahwa kita tak ada hubungan khusus? "

" Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan? "

" Aku ingin kita mengklarifikasi hal ini ke School Press. "

Kibum mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

" Terserah kau saja. Kau boleh mengklarifikasi gosip yang sekarang beredar, tapi aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Aku malas mengurusi hal merepotkan macam ini. Tak akan ada efek yang berarti, ingatlah itu. "

Rana menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras sambil memasang tampang ' kau-benar-benar-makhluk-aneh-seperti-Do-Min-Joon ' . Mulanya ia mau protes lagi, namun ia berubah pikiran lalu berjalan cepat-cepat ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia langsung dikerubungi teman-temannya. Mereka menanyainya secara beruntun, membuat kepalanya pusing.

" Ya! Tak bisakah kalian bicara satu per satu? " tukasnya galak.

" Cih kau ini. " sahut salah satu temannya. " Ah, hei. Apa berita itu benar? Yeah kau tahu maksudku; berita di majalah sekolah yang terbit pagi ini. "

" Menurutmu benar atau tidak? " Rana balik bertanya. Temannya tadi mengangkat bahu. Yang lain menyahuti.

" Well, bisa saja. Kalian 'kan ke mana-mana bersama. "

" Kami tak hanya berdua, tapi bersama anggota OSIS yang lain. " sanggahnya. Teman-temannya mencibir. Rana jadi geram. " Kalian tak percaya? "

" Bagaimana bisa kami percaya? Kau 'kan selalu di dekat Kim Kibum Sunbae. Kau juga sering menemaninya dan kalian hanya berdua saja. " kini temannya yang laki-laki menjawab. " Kau selalu jadi tangan kanannya, yang menurut kami itu aneh sekali. Kenapa bukan Lee Hyukjae saja yang ia jadikan tangan kanannya, yang notabenenya adalah Wakil Ketua OSIS di sekolah kita? "

" Nah! Aku juga tak tahu! Aku juga bertanya-tanya soal itu! "

" Pasti karena kau adalah kekasihnya! Tak mungkin ada alasan lain. "

Teman-temannya yang lain membenarkan. Rana mendesah putus asa.

" Sesuka kalian saja lah. Sudah! Bubar sana, bubar! "

Rana akhirnya menyetujui omongan Kibum. Memang tak 'kan ada satu pun yang akan percaya kalau mereka tak ada hubungan khusus, sekalipun itu Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae, pengurus OSIS yang paling dekat dengan mereka.

Rana termenung. Bagaimana bisa foto-foto itu terlihat nyata seolah mereka benar-benar pasangan kekasih? Mustahil School Press bisa mengedit foto dengan hasil semulus itu. Tapi... Rana juga tak ingat ia pernah... Ah! Pasti saat mereka kembali dari perpustakaan! Aha! Foto-fotonya memang benar asli, hanya kejadiannya saja yang didramatisir. Cih!

Rana ingat, saat ia melintasi koridor Socia di samping kantin. Koridor di mana ada cafe kecil di situ, juga taman indoor mungil di mana para siswa bebas bercengkerama. Ada juga LED TV berukuran besar; biasanya menampilkan foto-foto kegiatan sekolah dan foto para siswa saat mengikuti lomba atau seminar atau pertunjukan mewakili sekolah. Dan di LED TV itu pula ia melihat slide show foto-fotonya dengan Kibum. Fotonya ada banyak sekali, membuat matanya melebar. Ada foto waktu Kibum memegang pergelangan tangannya, foto saat Kibum mengambil dan membawakan buku-bukunya, ada juga foto Kibum sedang menyentuh dahinya lembut (padahal saat itu Kibum ambil ancang-ancang untuk menyentil dahinya gara-gara ia memanggil Kibum tanpa embel-embel apa pun di belakang namanya) . Foto ketika mereka makan berdua di kantin, foto Kibum menggendongnya di punggung ( ' Hei! Itu 'kan kami sebagai perwakilan kota Seoul di National Games Festival! ' , pikirnya. ). Tak ketinggalan pula foto mereka saat duduk berdampingan di kursi pesawat, saling bersitatap. Padahal saat itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Spanyol sebagai perwakilan Korea Selatan dalam Olimpiade Teknologi Internasional; dan merumuskan strategi mereka di perlombaan nanti.

" Kenapa mereka mendramatisir kedekatan kami habis-habisan seperti ini? " batinnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Pada jam istirahat, Rana bergegas pergi ke gedung selatan lantai satu. Lantai satu di semua gedung di kompleks Seoul Art High School memang tidak digunakan sebagai ruang-ruang kelas. Lantai satu gedung barat ada Ballroom, Painting Class, Cooking Class, dan Technical Class. Di gedung utara ada IT Class, Robotic Lab, dan Fashion Design Class. Di sini jugalah letak kantin dan koridor Socia.

Lantai satu gedung timur khusus dipakai untuk Ruang Guru, Kepala Sekolah, Ruang Tata Usaha, dan Perpustakaan. Perkecualian untuk Ruang OSIS, yang terletak di lantai dua gedung utara, berjarak satu ruangan dari kelas Kibum.

Ada juga beberapa gedung tersendiri. Sebuah gedung berukuran besar di belakang gedung barat dipergunakan sebagai Ruang Olahraga Indoor dan Ruang Pertunjukan. Sementara di gedung selatan, terdapat Music Studio, Vocalling Room, Audio Visual Room, dan ada Ruang Siaran milik School Press, salah satu organisasi di bawah koordinasi OSIS yang menangani majalah sekolah dan koridor Socia.

Rana mengetuk pintu Ruang Siaran tak sabar. Tak lama kemudian muncullah Hong Yoonjae, anggota School Press bagian editing.

" Oh, Sekretaris OSIS. Ketua Kim! Kita ada tamu! " Yoonjae menoleh ke dalam, berteriak memberitahu Ketua School Press, yang langsung berdiri menyambut Rana.

" Oh! Sekretaris OSIS Kim Rana! Silakan masuk. " katanya ramah. " Yoonjae, ambilkan minum. "

Yoonjae menyingkir memberi jalan sementara Rana masuk. Ia kemudian mengambil teh kemasan untuk Rana yang banyak tersedia di situ, sepertinya untuk berjaga-jaga jika anggota School Press kehausan saat bertugas.

Rana duduk dan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

" Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari, Kim Rana-ssi? "

" Aku tak akan basa-basi. Kim Heechul Sunbae. Apakah kau membenciku? Atau membenci Kibum Sunbae? " tanyanya pada laki-laki berparas cantik tersebut. " Apa alasanmu membuat berita skandal tentang kami? Kau tahu benar kami tak ada hubungan apa pun! "

Kim Heechul, pretty boy ketua School Press hanya menyeringai. Ia tak menjawab.

" Aku mau mengklarifikasi berita ini Sunbae. Bukan karena apa-apa, aku hanya tak mau School Press jadi media siswa untuk membuat kebohongan publik. "

Kim Heechul lagi-lagi menyeringai.

" Tak bisa, Kim Rana-ssi, sayang sekali. Berita sudah terlanjur turun dan meluas. Majalah sekolah baru akan terbit bulan depan. Lagipula kami tak membuat kebohongan publik. "

" Apanya yang bukan kebohongan publik? " bantah Rana tak terima. " Jelas-jelas kami tak ada hubungan apa pun selain atasan dan bawahan! Tapi kau menyebar gosip bahwa kami adalah pasangan kekasih! "

" Aku tidak bilang begitu. Artikel yang kubuat hanya menulis tentang adanya kemungkinan kalian punya hubungan khusus. Yah, lagipula kami hanya mengangkat tema yang selama ini sudah jadi dugaan banyak orang. Tak tahukah kau? Tak hanya para siswa, bahkan guru-guru juga sudah menduga sejak lama kalau kau adalah kekasih Kim Kibum. Para siswa sudah lama meminta kami memuat berita tentang kalian berdua. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan kami. "

" Tak mungkin! "

" Itulah kenyataannya. Dan ini salah kalian berdua. Kalian terlalu dekat, selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi. Tak ada yang berpikir kalau kalian bukan pasangan kekasih. "

Rana diam menahan emosi. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi padanya?

* * *

Selama berhari-hari Rana berusaha menghindari Kibum, bermaksud agar rumor itu tak semakin berkembang. Namun entah kenapa, nasibnya selalu sial dalam hal ini. Di luar kegiatan organisasi, ia malah sering bertemu Kibum secara tak sengaja. Seperti hari ini.

" Rana-ya. " panggil Kibum. Di tangannya terdapat satu cup kopi. Rana, yang sedang mengobrol santai dengan Song Jihyo di salah satu bangku di koridor Socia, mendecak bosan. " Tak ada bangku kosong tersisa, dan di sini, cuma kau yang akrab denganku. Kebetulan juga, ada yang mau kurundingkan denganmu soal OSIS. Kalian tak keberatan 'kan kalau aku bergabung? "

Rana hendak menyuruh Kibum pergi, tapi Jihyo lebih dulu menutup mulutnya dan mengiyakan. Rana melihat Jihyo dengan sebal.

" Tentu! Tentu saja Sunbae! Oh ya Sunbae, aku permisi dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan temanku yang lain, membahas tugas kelompok. " pamit Jihyo. Dia pergi seraya mengerlingkan mata pada Rana, yang melotot kesal.

" Rana-ya. "

" Sunbaenim. Tak bisakah kalau kau tak menemuiku dulu? Setidaknya sampai gosip itu mereda. " pinta Rana.

" Maksudmu? "

" Kau tahu apa maksudku, Sunbae. "

" Gosip itu lagi? Hah! Ya! Bagaimana bisa? Ini menyangkut organisasi! Ini tanggung jawab kita sebagai anggota inti. Jangan kau samakan tanggung jawab kita dengan gosip itu. Apakah hanya gara-gara ada gosip tentang kita, kau mengabaikan tanggung jawab dan kewajibanmu di organisasi? " cecar Kibum. " Kita juga sering bertemu secara kebetulan. Itu sudah takdir. Aku juga bukannya sengaja. "

Rana diam sambil memberengut.

" Sudahlah. Apa yang mau Sunbae bahas kali ini? "

Kibum mencibir sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

" Program baru itu, soal pengadaan Lomba Karya Seni tiap semester. Bagaimana perkembangannya? Apa ada masalah dalam sosialisasinya? "

Dan larutlah keduanya dalam perbincangan serius, lagi-lagi tanpa menyadari kalau anggota School Press tengah mengambil gambar mereka dari kejauhan.

Tanpa terasa, mereka bercengkerama melebihi jam istirahat. Rana terlihat serius menyimak Kibum, sesekali mengangguk dan menambahkan beberapa masukan.

" Oh ya! Bagus juga bila nanti pemenang tahunan kita ajukan sebagai perwakilan sekolah ke Seoul Tech Competition! " usul Rana. Kibum mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan.

" Ah! Perfetto! "

Kibum melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, dan sebentar kemudian ia terhenyak.

" Pelajaran sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu! " katanya. Ia terburu-buru bangkit, kemudian terduduk lagi dengan lemas.

" Ah... Guru tak akan mengizinkan kita masuk ke kelas. Sudah lebih dari lima menit. "

Rana tersenyum geli. Meski ia juga merasa tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi menurutnya tingkah Kibum lucu. Ia terkekeh.

" Sudahlah, Sunbaenim. Lebih baik kita ke Ruang OSIS. Kalau untuk OSIS, guru tak akan menulis nama kita di daftar absensi mereka. Lagipula, banyak hal yang bisa kita rumuskan. " katanya sambil menarik lengan Kibum. Digandengnya Kibum menuju Ruang OSIS. Dan tentu saja, kamera tele milik School Press tak mau melewatkan momen ini.

* * *

Rana tak henti-hentinya mengomel. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak School Press mengulas kedekatannya dengan Kibum, tapi berita itu masih saja hangat diperbincangkan. Bahkan majalah bulan ini juga mengangkat tema tentang mereka lagi. Dia melihat iklan majalah sekolah School Press di koridor Socia. Head line nya " _Romantisme Ketua OSIS dan Sekretarisnya Part 2. Only on SoArt Magz this month. "_

Di Ruang OSIS ia lampiaskan kejengkelannya. Kali ini lagi-lagi Kim Kibum yang ia jadikan sasaran.

" Sunbaenim! Bagaimana pun aku mau kita berdua meluruskan hal ini ke School Press! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Kalau perlu kita adakan press-conf disaksikan semua siswa di sini! " ujarnya emosi.

" Sudahlah Kim Rana. Toh sensasinya tak sehebat dulu. Apalagi mereka 'kan juga ingin majalahnya laku. " jawab Kibum bijak. " Nanti juga semua tahu kalau berita itu hanyalah akal-akalan mereka saja. "

" Sensasinya tak sehebat dulu apanya? Sekarang malah lebih parah! Hampir semua yang berpapasan denganku selalu menanyakan soal kita! Aku tak tahan lagi! "

" Kau tinggal bilang 'iya' maka semua beres dan mereka akan diam. "

" Sama saja aku membenarkan apa yang School Press tulis! " dia menatap Kibum, lalu menyeret sunbaenya itu dari kursinya. " Aku tak mau tahu, Sunbae! Kita harus konfirmasi bersama agar School Press menghentikan semua ini. "

Kibum menurut saja.

Dan belum sepuluh menit berlalu, keduanya sudah duduk di Ruang Siaran, berhadap-hadapan dengan Kim Heechul, senior mereka yang masih aktif mengurusi klub Fotografi di samping School Press.

" Jadi, apa yang kau mau, Tuan dan Nona? "

Kibum diam tak ambil peduli. Rana menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

" Luruskan berita itu di edisi SoArt Magz bulan depan. Tulislah dalam artikelmu bahwa kami tak ada hubungan khusus, namun hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan. "

Kim Heechul tertawa sarkatis.

" Apa? Meluruskan berita itu? Hahahah! "

Rana mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa sunbae satu ini malah tertawa tak jelas?

" Ya! Kim Rana. Kau pikir bisa semudah itu membalikkan opini publik? Bahkan jika kau melakukan press conference, mereka hanya akan membenarkan ucapanmu di permukaan saja. Tapi, dalam hati mereka, mereka tetap percaya bahwa rumor tentang kalian itulah yang benar. "

Rana memutar matanya jengah.

" Benar 'kan, Ketua Kim Kibum? "

Kibum menggumam membenarkan. " Aku sudah bilang padanya. Dan dia tak mau percaya. "

" Aku tak akan sampai mendatangimu dua kali kalau kau tak membahas kami lagi di SoArt Magz bulan ini, Kim Heechul Sunbae. Ini sudah kelewatan! "

" Hei, kami ini pemburu berita. Ini hal wajar. Dan kau tak bisa menyuruhku berhenti sementara di sini ada orang yang menyuruhku melakukannya. "

Rana terhenyak. Di ruang itu hanya ada empat orang saja. Dia, Kibum, Heechul, dan Yoonjae. Siapa? Sepertinya tak mungkin _Kim Kibumnya_ yang melakukannya, karena dia sendirilah yang digosipkan. Yoonjae? Apalagi dia. Tak mungkin, 'kan, ia memerintah atasannya sendiri?

Tunggu dulu.

.

.

.

Barusan, ia berpikir, 'Kim Kibumnya' ?

.

.

Sejak kapan ia berstatus sebagai pemilik dari sang ketua OSIS? Atau, memang itu yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan?

" What a fool! " umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia masih tak mengerti, lantas ia berpendapat bahwa sebaiknya ia pikirkan hal ini nanti.

" Sunbae. Kami pamit. " katanya singkat sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum.

Mereka berdua keluar dari Ruang Siaran dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Langkah-langkah cepat mereka terayun, dan satu tujuan yang sama terukir di benak mereka: Ruang OSIS. Hanya tempat itulah yang tidak bisa didatangi secara sembarangan. Jika bukan anggota organisasi, tak seorang siswa pun boleh masuk.

Sejenak kemudian mereka sudah duduk di sofa tamu. Rana terlihat berpikir keras. Dia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan siapa dan mengapa si pelaku menyebar rumor ini. Kibum acuh tak acuh.

" Sunbaenim. Kim Heechul Sunbae bilang, salah satu dari kita berempat tadi yang memberinya perintah untuk menyebar rumor itu. Apa itu kau? "

Kibum diam saja. Dan saat dia baru membuka mulut mau bicara, Rana memotongnya.

" Aaah tidak tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kau juga korban dalam kasus ini. Tak mungkin kau pelakunya. "

Kibum menghela napas.

" Geurae. Pasti Hong Yoonjae. Mm. Pasti dia! Eh, tunggu. Bisa jadi itu Kim Heechul sendiri. " gumam Rana tak jelas. " Hei Sunbae. Menurutmu siapa? Kim Heechul Sunbae atau Hong Yoonjae? "

Kibum tak menyahut, malah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

" Rana-ya. " katanya. " Kau tahu wayang? Wayang kulitnya Indonesia, wayang boneka di Cina dan di negara kita, wayang golek dan wayang orang yang dari Indonesia juga-ah, sepertinya memang di sana pusat kebudayaan segala jenis wayang-kau tahu? "

" Mwo? Wayang? Aku tahu, tapi aku tak melihat kaitannya dengan kejadian ini. "

Kibum meneruskan omongannya.

" Di wayang kulit, ada wayang dan ada dalangnya. Dan aku melihat, kejadian ini seperti pertunjukan wayang. Kita dan School Press sebagai wayangnya, dan warga sekolah yang lainnya jadi penontonnya. Pertanyaannya, siapa dalangnya? "

Rana mulai paham maksud Kim Kibum.

" Nah, menurutmu siapa dalangnya, Rana-ya? "

" Mm.. Entahlah. Kurasa Yoonjae, meski hal itu mustahil. "

" Pelakunya adalah kau sendiri. Ya. Kaulah dalang dibalik semua ini, Kim Rana. "

Rana melongo sejadi-jadinya. Namun dua detik berikutnya dia tertawa kaku.

" Hahaha! Aku? Aku, kau bilang? Aduh... Apakah kadar kecerdasan otakmu sudah turun drastis, Sunbae? Aku tak mungkin menargetkan diriku sendiri sebagai korban, 'kan? Lagipula, kalau aku dalang dibalik semua ini, untuk apa aku repot-repot meminta School Press untuk berhenti menyebar rumor itu? Tsk. "

" Ya. Kau penyebab semua ini Kim Rana. "

Gadis itu melongo.

" Kau ini aneh. Aku tak pernah tak heran dengan tingkah lakumu. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sementara tugas yang kuberikan padamu begitu banyak dan berat? Sementara Hyukjae saja tak betah berdekatan denganku, padahal kami teman akrab di rumah. "

" Lantas? "

" Lantas, kuusulkan pada Heechul Hyung untuk membuat sensasi baru. Kebetulan penjualan SoArt sedang tak bagus. Dan kusarankan satu topik yang tampaknya bisa meningkatkan penjualan secara drastis. "

Rana menatapnya tak percaya.

" Jadi, kau yang merancang semua skandal ini? "

" Aku hanya memberinya satu kalimat ide. Yang lainnya, itu kerja School Press. "

 _Ap.. Apa... Apa... Maksudnya..._

" Lalu semua kebaikanmu, semua kebersamaan kita, kau sudah merencanakannya? " Rana bertanya terbata-bata.

" Kenapa? Kau kedengarannya tak rela kalau aku sudah merencanakan semua hal itu. Apakah sesungguhnya kau berharap aku ada hati padamu? "

Butir-butir air mata Rana mulai meluncur deras. Jadi, semua itu palsu? Kenapa Kibum tega sekali padanya? Apa ia tak memikirkan efeknya? Tak tahukah Kibum bahwa ia terluka?

" Kau punya dendam apa padaku, Sunbaenim? Kalau kau benci padaku, kau boleh menendangku keluar dari organisasi saat ini juga. Kau boleh menyuruhku ini dan itu. Tapi tidak dengan menyakitiku begini. Tidakkah kau pikirkan hal itu? Tak dapatkah kau memprediksi bahwa aku akan terluka nantinya? "

" Aku tahu itu, Rana-ya. " tukasnya.

" Lalu kenapa kau... "

" Karena memang itulah tujuanku. "

" Menyakitiku begini? Itu yang kau mau? "

Sedannya tertahan-tahan. Apa salahnya? Dia sudah bekerja begitu keras dan ini yang ia dapat?

 _Setelah melambungkanku tinggi, kini ia menghempaskanku kuat-kuat ke bumi?_

" Ya. Memang begitu. Agar kau menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa hal yang paling kau butuhkan itu aku. "

Rana melongo lagi. Air matanya sudah menganak sungai.

" Aku tak akan meminta maaf akan hal ini. Aku hanya akan meminta satu hal darimu, Rana-ya. Dan inilah tujuan asliku menyebar rumor tentang kita. Aku ingin kau memberiku sesuatu. "

" Apalagi yang mau kauminta dariku? Tak cukupkah kau.. "

Terlambat. Belum sempat Rana selesai protes, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan ciuman kilat Kim Kibum.

" Kim Rana. Berikanlah hatimu padaku. "

* * *

Di balik pilar, Yoonjae dan Heechul ber-high five ria, mendapatkan gambar bagus dan topik terpanas untuk SoArt Magz bulan depan.

-END-


End file.
